


Ice Cream

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Aquamarine [9]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He savours every spoonful with a look of mistrust on his face.
Series: Aquamarine [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ice Cream

John eats the vanilla ice cream dyed blue while watching Jonah. The young boy is suspicious of the doctor giving him a treat. 

He wonders what it's attached to it, would he spend the afternoon sipping poison or walking across a minefield. John would love to think that it was given to him out of niceness, but he's far too cynical to believe anything like that. 

Still, he enjoys the cold, sweet milky treat melting in his mouth. He savours every spoonful.


End file.
